En momentos desesperados
by Wildy Storyteller
Summary: Arendelle atraviesa una crisis de la cuál no podrá recuperarse, por lo cual la única solución parece ser el acceder al trato que les ofrece un viejo enemigo.


**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece ni tantito.**

* * *

 **En momentos desesperados**

* * *

Las cosas de habían visto mal en Arendelle; la inesperada nevada provocada por su Reina había destruido gran parte de las cosechas y no habían logrado recuperarse por completo antes de la llegada el invierno, el pueblo tenía hambre y los socios comerciales del reino no se hallaban muy contentos al no recibir lo acordado por parte de Arendelle.

La Reina Elsa enviaba cartas sin parar a todos los reinos en busca de ayuda para lograr sobrevivir a la crisis que atravesaba el reino noruego, sin embargo hasta el momento no había ninguna respuesta positiva. Los rumores de su magia se habían extendido por la mayoría de los reinos y gracias al Duque de Weselton, sus poderes no eran muy bien vistos.

Weselton, entre otros reinos tan sólo aguardaba esperando el momento indicado para apoderarse de Arendelle, sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que los habitantes desearan derrocar a la Reina de las nieves y no dudarían en brindarles apoyo si con eso conseguían lo suficiente para subsistir y mantener a sus familias.

Hacía unas semanas la Reina había recibido una propuesta por parte de un conocido enemigo, sin embargo se negaba a acceder a la petición del Príncipe Hans y estaba segura de que podría encontrar alguna otra solución, sin embargo se estaba quedando sin opciones y el trato que le ofrecía el sureño resultaba bastante tentador.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

La joven Princesa Anna paseaba por las nevadas calles de Arendelle al lado de su novio; Kristoff. Habían estado saliendo por los últimos meses y la pelirroja no podía sentirse más feliz, estando al lado de Kristoff se olvidaba por un momento de los momentos difíciles por los cuales atravesaba Arendelle.

Mientras Elsa trabajaba arduamente en su oficina, la joven pareja recorría los distintos pueblecitos encargándose de que todos se encontraran bien, en un inicio llevaban un poco de comida que sacaban de palacio, pero los alimentos empezaban a escasear incluso para la familia real.

— Kristoff, ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que le tome a alguien responder una carta? — Cuestionó la Princesa. Su hermana mayor no le informaba mucho sobre las cartas que enviaba, en ocasiones simplemente le decía: "Aún no responden, ten paciencia", aunque en realidad Elsa prefería no mortificarla con la verdad. Al menos una de las dos debía mantenerse positiva.

— Es invierno, Anna. Probablemente tienen problemas con el transporte y por ello aún no hay respuesta. — Comentó el repartidor de hielo. —, pero ya verás que todo se va a solucionar, tu hermana es una mujer inteligente y sabrá como solucionarlo.

La dulce joven entrelazó sus manos con las de el muchacho y le agradeció por sus palabras que tanto le hacía falta escuchar.

— El invierno no es eterno Anna, pronto dejará de nevar y entonces habrá nuevos cultivos. — Dijo Kristoff antes de unir sus labios con los de ella y darle un tierno beso —, no debes preocuparte.

 _Pero si que había porque preocuparse..._

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Kristoff y Anna habían regresado de su paseo, Elsa los observaba desde la ventana de su oficina y tan sólo ver a su hermana riendo y saltando le hacía sentir mal. La pelirroja se despidió del muchacho y enseguida corrió al interior del palacio.

Apresurándose para llegar hasta la oficina de su hermana mayor donde comenzaría a relatarle divertidas historias de lo ocurrido durante su tiempo fuera del castillo, pero la menor de las hermanas no tardo en notar la triste mirada de la Reina.

— Elsa, ¿Ocurre algo malo? — Preguntó preocupada Anna.

— Te he estado ocultando cosas estos últimos días, Anna. — Contestó la mayor. —, es sólo que pensé que habría alguna respuesta positiva a algunas de mis cartas, pero todos se niegan a ayudarnos, Anna — La Princesa se llevó las manos a los labios. —, algunos dicen no tener suficientes bienes como para dárnoslos, otros se niegan a tener trato alguno con _La hechicera de las nieves_ y algunos ni siquiera dan una explicación del por qué.

— Estamos a mitad del invierno, seguro podemos racionar la comida para así sobrevivir el invierno, Elsa, este clima no es eterno. — Dijo Anna.

— Anna, he recibido cartas desde algunos pueblos de Arendelle, de los más alejados para ser exacta, ya no les queda suficiente alimento y no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer al respecto, Arendelle se dirige a su fin.

— ¡No! — Exclamó la Princesa —, debe haber algo que no hayas intentado aún, alguien debe al menos hacerte una propuesta.

— Alguien envío una propuesta para un trato en el cual Arendelle recibe las cosechas necesarias para no morir de hambre, sin embargo lo que me pide a cambio no puedo dárselo. — Dijo la joven Reina.

— ¿Qué es lo que pide esa persona, Elsa?

— Hans esta dispuesto a ayudar a Arendelle y conseguir socios comerciales para nosotros si a cambio le doy tu mano en matrimonio — Anna se encontraba muy confundida y sentía el suelo se caía bajo sus pies. — En un principio me sorprendió que pidiera tu mano, ambas sabemos que lo que él tanto ambiciona es la corona, pero creo entender el porque, yo me negué a darles mi bendición en el pasado y ahora me quiere forzar a dársela.

— No voy a aceptar eso. — Dijo Elsa. —, no voy a arrebatarte tu felicidad para obligarte a pasar el resto de tu vida al lado de un ser tan malvado, no confío en que él no intentará hacerte daño, uno ni siquiera puede llegar a saber que clase de cosas pasan por su cabeza.

— Lo haré Elsa. — Dijo Anna con determinación. Su hermana mayor trató de hacerla entrar en razón al decirle que era una completa locura — Elsa, tú siempre haz sacrificado tu propia felicidad por el bien de otros, y se que si Hans hubiese pedido tu mano, hubieses accedido sin titubear a casarte con él con tal de proteger a Arendelle, eres una excelente Reina, pero Arendelle también es mi hogar, soy la Princesa y no es correcto que sólo tu te sacrifiques. Te admiro tanto Elsa, quiero ser como tu algún día.

Las hermanas se dieron un fuerte abrazo mientras rompían en llanto.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Los días parecían pasar más lentos, pero cuando menos lo noto Hans le había enviado el vestido de novia que esperaba que usara durante la boda. El vestido era muy bonito, era blanco y tenía algunos detalles bordados. Necesitó de algunos pequeños ajustes para que le quedara a la perfección a la Princesa.

— Luces hermosa — Anna se giró sorprendida al escuchar la voz de su amado. Y allí estaba él, recargado en el marco de la puerta observándola embelesado.

— Fue muy insistente — Explicó Elsa, quien se encontraba al lado de Kristoff. Faltaban pocas semanas para la boda y en algunos días Hans arribaría a Arendelle, por lo cuál Elsa pensó que Anna podía tener al menos un poco más la compañía de Kristoff.

— El vestido aún necesita algunos ajustes — Dijo Anna con tristeza. El vestido era hermoso, pero le hubiese gustado más el usarlo para casarse con alguien que amara, pero ya era tarde para echarse para atrás, Hans había cumplido parte del trato al enviar frutas y verduras para que fuesen repartidas entre los habitantes del reino.

— Enserio lamento que estés pasando esto por culpa mía — Habló Elsa. — Si yo no hubiese provocado esa nevada en Julio no tendrías porque casarte por conveniencia.

Anna se acercó a su hermana y le sujetó por los brazos con dulzura.

— No es culpa tuya, ¿De acuerdo? — Dijo la menor de las hermanas —, en realidad yo te provoque, así que desde cierto punto de vista todo fue causa mía y de mis berrinches. Me comporte como una completa malcriada en tu fiesta de coronación y creo que pensé sólo en mi misma, y fue un error de mi parte y estoy dispuesta a hacerme cargo de las consecuencias de mis actos.

La Reina secó sus lagrimas con una de sus manos y le sonrió a Anna.

— En fin, los dejaré solos para que conversen. Aún tengo algunos deberes que hacer.

La albina se alejó dejando a los enamorados a solas. Enseguida la Princesa comenzó a llorar amargamente mientras Kristoff intentaba consolarla en vano.

— No quiero hacerlo, Kristoff — Dijo Anna entre sollozos. —, tengo mucho miedo — Confesó la pelirroja. El rubio la rodeo con sus brazos como si buscara protegerla de todo y de todos.

— El invierno no es eterno Anna — Dijo antes de besar la frente de la Princesa. — Ya verás que algún día todo va a mejorar y yo siempre estaré cerca para protegerte y siempre que me necesites estaré allí.

La chica de 18 años se aferró al abrigo de Kristoff sin conseguir el detener sus lágrimas y sollozos.

— Te prometo siempre estar contigo. — Dijo Kristoff. — ¿Tu puedes prometerme el intentar ser feliz, Anna?, por favor no permitas que Hans te arrebate tu felicidad, se feliz Anna.

— No se si pueda, Kristoff.

— ¿Lo harías por mi? — Preguntó el joven. —, vamos la Anna que yo conozco siempre le ve el lado bueno a las cosas y no deja que nada ni nadie le quite su bella sonrisa.

Continuaron hablando un buen rato y sentían que el tiempo se detenía tan sólo para permitirles estar juntos sin que nada ni nadie los separase uno del otro.

— Kristoff, se que no te gusta — Habló la muchacha —, pero ¿Podrías bailar al menos una vez conmigo?

El joven la tomó de las manos y la acercó a él para posteriormente colocar una mano en la cintura de la pelirroja e iniciar a bailar al ritmo de una canción imaginaria. Y seguieron un buen tiempo así, _deteniendo el tiempo._

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

La pelirroja había vuelto a sonreír, cada vez que el rubio iba a visitarla al castillo sus ojos volvían a tener ese brillo que tanto los caracterizaba y _volvía a ser Anna._ Elsa le estaba agradecida al repartidor de hielo por levantarle el ánimo a Anna aún cuando eso parecía imposible.

Kristoff era capaz de guardarse sus lágrimas y pretender que todo estaba bien, algo que Elsa no podía lograr en esos momentos, incluso sentía que no era de mucha ayuda para su hermana, con cada día que pasaba más se acercaba el terrible destino de la menor de las hermanas Arendelle y Elsa no podía soportarlo.

Toda su vida se había esforzado por proteger a Anna de todos; incluso de ella misma y al parecer no había servido de nada. Había tratado de renegociar con el sureño, pero este se negaba a aceptar cualquier cosa que no fuese la mano en matrimonio de la Princesa Anna de Arendelle.

El tiempo se había agotado y por la mañana arribaría en el muelle un barco proveniente de las Islas del sur. Varios reinos habían confirmado su asistencia a la boda entre el Príncipe Hans de las Islas del sur y la Princesa Anna de Arendelle e incluso algunos Reyes y demás nobles habían enviado grandes y costosos obsequios a la pelirroja para felicitarla por su unión nupcial.

Y como se había vuelto costumbre, en ese momento Elsa se encontraba mirando por la ventana a su hermana junto al amor de su vida. Quería recordarla así: Sonriendo como si nada malo ocurriera en su mágico mundo de fantasía.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

— Bienvenido a Arendelle, Alteza. Espero que su estancia aquí sea placentera. — Saludó de mala gana la Reina Elsa.

— He venido a quedarme, querida cuñada. — Comentó Hans. —, en cuanto al lugar, debiste haberte esforzado más en la decoración, estamos celebrando una boda no un funeral.

— Lamento que Arendelle no se encuentre decorado apropiadamente, sin embargo entenderá que debido al clima que atravesamos el reino no se encuentre tan colorido como usted lo vio la última vez que estuvo aquí. — Dijo Elsa. —, además las personas tienen preocupaciones más grandes e importantes que una boda arreglada.

— Una boda arreglada que salvara sus miserables vidas. — Aclaró el pelirrojo. —, yo creo que no hay algo más importante en estos momentos, ¿O si, Majestad?

— Permítame escoltarlo hasta palacio.

— ¿Donde se encuentra mi futura esposa? — A Elsa se le revolvia el estómago de tan sólo escuchar a Hans pronunciar aquellas palabras. — Pienso que lo apropiado hubiera sido que Anna me hubiese recibido.

— Se encuentra ocupada con asuntos de la boda. — Respondió la rubia. —, lo he recibido yo,puesto que me pareció una buena oportunidad para charlar con usted.

— Si cree que un último intento para hacerme cambiar de opinión servirá de algo, mejor no diga nada, Reina Elsa. — Comentó el extranjero. —, creí haber sido claro en cada una de mis cartas.

— Lo se. — Habló ella. —, y se que no puedo hacer mucho en esta ocasión, sin embargo le advierto que si usted se atreve a herir a mi hermana...

— Dudo mucho que usted este en posición de amenazarme o ponerme condiciones, Elsa.

— No dejaré que lastime a Anna.

— Pronto Anna y yo seremos marido y mujer, en lugar de jurarme odio eterno debería alegrarse de que lo más pronto posible usted tendrá sobrinos de los cuales se sentirá orgullosa.

La Reina formo dos puños con sus manos tratando se contener sus deseos de convertirlo en una estatua de hielo allí mismo.

— Anna y yo hemos discutido sobre los planes de la boda y todo esta listo, a menos que usted desee cambiar o agregar alguna cosa. — Comentó la rubia. —, sin embargo ambas creemos conveniente el hacer un acuerdo prenupcial. Entenderá que el pasado entre nosotros no es el mejor.

— ¿Un acuerdo prenupcial?, ¿Es qué acaso no ven que ya han perdido? — Cuestionó el sureño. — Tengo lo que quiero, y aún no lo ha visto todo querida cuñada. Le sugiero que sea amable conmigo, no querría que algo le sucediera.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Anna intentaba comportarse apropiadamente y tratar con respeto a su futuro esposo, sin embargo con todo gusto le volvería a romper la nariz a ese hombre; quien parecía haberse ganado el cariño del pueblo noruego por arte de magia.

Hans se sentía como en su casa, recorría cada rincón de palacio sin importarle el que por el momento era un simple invitado. Tampoco parecía importarle mucho el que la Reina le hubiese ordenado a un par de guardias seguirlo y mantenerlo vigilado en todo momento, pero él estaba siendo bastante cuidadoso de no cometer ningún error que pudiese costarle perder todo lo que estaba a punto de obtener.

El reino estuvo de fiesta poco después y todos los habitantes de Arendelle fueron invitados al baile de compromiso de Anna, regalos de tamaños y costos variados fueron apilándose sobre una mesa escasamente decorada.

Anna permanecía sentada al lado del pelirrojo, mientras que Elsa intentaba distraerse para así evitar la escena que tanto le provocaba nauseas. Con la mirada comenzó a recorrer el salón de baile y pudo distinguir a cierto rubio entrando al gran salón.

— Disculpen — Dijo en voz baja para avisarles a quienes la rodeaban que se apartaría un poco. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba Kristoff y lo sujetó del brazo. — ¿Se puede saber que hace aquí?, tan sólo alterará a Anna con su presencia.

— Necesitaba verla. — Respondió Kristoff —, Elsa, ¿Puedo llamarte Elsa, cierto? — Ella asintió con la cabeza —, ambos sabemos que este matrimonio le traerá mucha tristeza a Anna, Hans es un psicópata que no sólo encerró a Anna para que muriera congelada, sino que también intentó decapitarte. No me interesa las excusas que pueda dar para defenderse, él mismo admitió el tener planeado deshacerse de ti desde un principio, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora no busca lo mismo?

— Estoy entre la espada y la pared, Kristoff — Dijo Elsa —, Hans podrá ser la peor persona en la faz de la tierra, sin embargo tiene facilidad de palabra y gracias a ello se ha ganado no sólo la confianza de todos, sino que también el cariño. Digamos que si yo incumplo con mi parte del trato el se encargaría de hacerme pagar, seguramente convencería a todos los reinos de cerrar trato alguno con Arendelle, es demasiado riesgoso el hacer algo.

— ¿Qué hay de Corona?, según tengo entendido la Reina Rosemary es su tía.

— Un ejercito que se defiende con utensilios de cocina no es ningún rival ante otros Reinos, Arendelle no tiene un numeroso ejercito, si intentáramos desafiar a las Islas del Sur y sus aliados estaríamos cavando nuestra propia tumba.

— ¿Qué hay de tus poderes?, podrías usar el miedo que otros les tienen a tu favor.

— Kristoff, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por el momento, pero créeme que sigo pensando. — Dijo la Reina —, por ahora te pido que te retires, no empeores las cosas para ella, si Anna te ve... no quiero ni imaginar que pasaría.

— Por favor Elsa, piensa en algo rápido.

Kristoff se retiró de la fiesta y esta continuó de forma tranquila. Las personas no tardaron en alentar a los festejados de compartir una pieza de baile, Hans se puso de pie e hizo una corta reverencia frente a Anna y le extendió una de sus manos.

La jovencita dudo en aceptar, pero terminó tomando la mano de su prometido y dejado que este la guiara hasta el centro de la pista de baile donde Hans colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de Anna y entrelazó la mano contraria con una de las manos de Anna antes de iniciar a danzar al ritmo de una alegre melodía.

Mientras bailaban juntos varias mujeres suspiraban soñadoras y algunos hombres aplaudían la suerte del Príncipe al conseguir el amor de una chica tan bella como lo era Anna. A pesar de estar atenta a cada uno de los movimientos de Hans, Elsa no pudo predecir el beso que de pronto Hans había plantado sobre los labios de la chica. _Y fue entonces cuando el suelo terminó de derrumbarse._

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

La oscuridad había invadido todo el lugar. La noche había llegado y todos dormían a excepción de un par de enamorados que se habían encontrado en los jardines de Palacio. Kristoff y Anna compartían pausados y apasionados besos mientras él colocaba ambas manos en la cintura de Anna y la pelirroja enredaba sus dedos con los rubios mechones del muchacho.

— Quisiera que nunca amaneciera, poder estar junto a ti por siempre — Habló Anna entre besos —, esto es como un sueño del cual no quiero despertar.

— No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, si alguien nos descubre tendremos problemas, no es apropiado que una joven de la nobleza con tu se encuentre con un plebeyo a altas horas de la noche.

— ¡Al diablo lo que es correcto! — Exclamó la Princesa. — ¡Yo sólo quiero estar contigo!, Te amo, Kristoff y siempre voy a hacerlo. Aunque mi boda nos separe, mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá a ti, eso no puede quitártelo ningún Príncipe malvado.

— Anna... — Suspiró el rubio. Se escuchó una rama quebrarse y pronto la pelirroja corrió hasta adentrarse en palacio, mientras que Kristoff intentaba salir del lugar sin ser atrapado por uno de los guardias.

— Linda noche, ¿No te parece? — Kristoff se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de cierta albina. Elsa estaba allí de pie sonriendo levemente. —, ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor Kristoff? — Kristoff dijo que si temiendo lo peor, en cuanto el sol saliera por la mañana la iglesia estaría repleta y su amada caminaría hacía el altar para unir su vida a la de alguien despreciable.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Hans se estaba alistando para su boda. Casi no podía creer que muy pronto se saldría con la suya y enseñaría a ese par de hermanas que nadie le ganaba a Hans Westergard de Las islas del sur.

— Alteza — Habló uno de los sirvientes alterado —, La Princesa Anna no aparece.

Hans se apresuró a llegar a la oficina de la Reina, necesitaba respuestas y sabía que la Reina de las nieves las tenía. Una Princesa no desaparece así de fácil; no sin ayuda.

Ni siquiera se molestó en golpear la puerta, Elsa parecía bastante tranquila.

— ¿Dónde esta ella?, ¡Teníamos un trato, bruja! — Exclamó molesto él.

— Me temo Alteza, que no se cual sea el paradero de mi hermana. — Respondío ella. —, aunque yo decidiera iniciar una búsqueda, no lograrían localizarla a tiempo para la boda.

— ¡Usted sabe algo! — Afirmó Hans.

— Se que mi hermana no esta en el castillo y que seguramente ahora se encuentra en alguna parte muy alejada de aquí, sin novia no puede haber boda Hans, espero que considere el re-negociar nuestro acuerdo.

— Pedí una boda y una boda es lo que habrá — Sentenció el Principe —, es espectáculo debe continuar ¿O no, Majestad?

Y en ese momento tan sólo deseaba que Kristoff cumpliera su promesa de mantener alejada a Anna de Arendelle el tiempo que fuese necesario...

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
